Jason Marsden
|birth_name = Jason Christopher Marsden |birth_place = Providence, Rhode Island, U.S.A. |religion = Christianity |nationality = American |ethnicity = Danish, English, French-Canadian, German, Irish, Scottish, Welsh |occupation(s) = Actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, director, producer |years_active = 1986–present |spouse = |children = Clark Marsden |residence = Fullerton, California, United States}} Jason Christopher Marsden (born January 3, 1975) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, director and producer who has done numerous voice roles in animated films, as well as various television series. He is to voice Plucky Duck in All-New Tiny Toon Adventures, replacing the late Joe Alaskey. He provided the voice of Max Goof many of his appearances as a Teenager/Young Adult, replaces Dana Hill. He's also to voice Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow in Sonic Adventure 3 Battle, Sonic Heroes 2, Sonic X season 4 and Sonic Super Blast, succeeding from David Humphrey, Jason Griffith and Kirk Thornton respectively/Shadow the Hedgehog as an Older and Wiser Person in future Sonic the Hedgehog media, while Brad Swaile still voice him in his other appearances when Kirk Thornton is unavailable. He voiced multiple generic young nords in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and also voiced InGen mercenary Billy Yoder in Telltale's Jurassic Park: The Game. Voices *Oliver Likes a Snow- Additional voices *Garfield and Friends (2016 show)-Nermal (voice) *Xiaolin Showdown (season 4, 2018)'' - Chase Young *''The Fairly Oddparents (season 10)-Chester McBadBat (voice) *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2018 reboot)''-Trevor (voice) *''The Lion King Reborn trilogy'' - Kovu *''The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie 3: A Mermaid's Rescue''-Squarch, Plankton's best friend for life and minion (voice) *''Point Grey'' - Arnold *''All-New Tiny Toon Adventures''- Plucky Duck (voice, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck in the Looney Tunes series and Danger Duck in Loonatics Unleashed, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) *''Sonic X'' (season 4, 2018) and ''Sonic Super Blast'' (2018 Nicktoon anime show)-Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow *''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Generation'' - Shadow the Hedgehog (as a Father with Brad Swaile as Teenage/Present Shadow) *Livin' The Life With The Stereotypes - Ralph Hart *''The Ducks'' (2017) - Darkwing Duck (same voice as Tino Tonitini from The Weekendenders *Max's Extremely Goofy College Life, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, Kingdom Hearts series - Max Goof *Behind the Goofs: An Extremely Goofy Documentary - Himself, Max Goof *''The Loud House'', untitled second spin-off series - TBD. *''The Powerpuff Girls: Buttercup Meets Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy (2017) - Edd and Kevin (voices) *''Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy: The Kankers Movie ''(2017) - Edd & Kevin (voices) *''Arthur: Francine & Daffy ''(2017) - Daffy Duck (voice) *''Darkwing Quackers ''(2017) ''- Darkwing Duck (same voice as Tino Tonitini from The Weekenders) *''Knights of RedCliff: The Series ''- Asantias Skyfire, Sir Super, and Sebas *''Donald vs. Daffy (2018) - Daffy Duck *Mighty Ducks (2019)'' - Nosedive Flashblade *''Trent: Martial Arts Extraodinaire'' - Tonnathan "Tony" Kent (same voice as Tino Tonitini from The Weekenders) Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:Crystal Universe Voice Actors Category:Oliver the Kitten Voice Actors Category:Multiverse X Voice Actors Category:Sketch This! Voice Cast Category:Miscellaneous! Cartoons Voice Actors Category:American people of Danish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French-Canadian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Sofia the First Voice Actors Category:Plucky Duck's voice actors Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Star Teens voice actors Category:Looney Tunes Category:Disney's Dreamers (English Dub) voice actors Category:The Elder Scrolls